User blog:Holokami/Character Sheet: Kerensa
Kerensa, or Kerry as she prefers to be called, is one of the five Hi-XA models of Androids. Experimental, powerful, and with impressive capabilities, she, like the other Hi-XA models, were personally built by Lumi. Nita Flores captured her, and wiped her memory, and even after finding out what happened, enjoys being the head maid of her new home. Appearance Kerensa is the most ordinary of the Hi-XA in terms of her costume. It’s an unaltered maid outfit, with the simple addition of a bow. Personality Kerensa is very much the mature older sister figure. She kept the other Hi-XA members in line, and from fighting. Kerensa is the type to actively go out her way to help in the smallest ways- getting a balloon out of a tree, helping an elderly lady carry her shopping, returning lost property, e.t.c.. Even now, she hasn’t changed a bit. Background Kerensa was designed to test the limits of Psio-Tech, and push the “remote machine-to-mind connectivity”, a.k.a. synthetic telepathy, to the limits, as well as the emotions of machinery. She was also created as a way to research the deeper happenings of sleep. Her technology was an astounding success, and for all intents, she was the most “human-like” of the Hi-XA. Two years after she was woken up, she was very well known around the islands, and cared for everyone as much as she could. But things would change greatly when she entered her third year of being woken up. Suddenly, one snowy day in January, Kerensa vanished without a trace. Lumi, Eadda, Marcella and the other Hi-XA searched relentlessly, but after a month, they couldn’t find her. This lead a great worry among Lumi, Eadda and Marcella; “How could she vanish without a trace?” “How” was the right thing to ask, as it was actually Nita Flores who stole Kerensa, as a purposeful foreshadowing of her coming assault. Even Lumi didn’t piece Nita with Kerensa’s disappearance. Nita found the technology Kerensa had amazing, but hated her struggling and silence. In an act you could only describe as cruel, Nita got her top technokinetic and hacker to completely erase all knowledge of the Faraday Isles, Lumi, Eadda, Marcella and the other Hi-XA from Kerensa’s memory. After that, Kerensa became understandably friendly with them, not even realising she was kidnapped. Kerensa’s personality never changed however, and she quickly started being very helpful to Nita and her organisation. Although it started as a cruel attack, Nita found some kind of peace in Kerensa’s presence, Kerensa never showed the same intimidation of Nita as the other subordinates. Most importantly to Nita however, Kerensa didn’t feel pain or discomfort from simply being in Nita’s proximity, like others did, simply because she was an android. This caused Nita to grow very close to Kerensa, as Kerensa could listen and speak with Nita for much longer than anybody else. Kerensa, not remembering what exactly she was or who she used to be, grew close with Nita. Powers As one of the Hi-XA models, Kerensa is packed with impressive, powerful and capable technology. As an android, and Hi-XA model, Kerensa possesses a supernatural durability. *Bionic Physiology *Supernatural Durability 'Synthepathy' Kerensa is equipped with a "synthetic telepathy". Technology that allows her to use a sort of telepathy without the need of a psionic mind. Due to the way it functions, it allows her to bypass psychic shields, to a point, and even read inversic minds. *Immunity Bypassing/Invulnerability Bypassing - Due to the way it functions, it allows her to bypass psychic shields, to a point. *Sleep Manipulation - Kerensa can induce, enhance and manipulate all aspects of sleep. The full extent of this power has likely yet to be seen, but it’s strong enough that she can knock a whole section of a town to sleep, and wake them up again as her will. Nita has Kerensa make good use of this power on her “travels”. *Telepathy - Kerensa is capable of telepathy- Mind reading, telepathic speaking, mind control, e.t.c.. To Nita, one incapable of telepathy, Kerensa’s synthetic telepathy is nothing short of amazing, Kerensa can act as a telepathic relay between Nita and another. Trivia WIP Themes WIP Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet